


Coffee?

by LynxCore



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coffee, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: Stephen decides to bring Tony a coffee as he worked late at night in the lab, thinking it was only going to be a quick exchange.But who is he to complain when it ends with him having Tony against a wall?Alternate Title: Stephen pins Tony's arms above his head with magic ropes as they have wall sex  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof summaries are hard im sorry. This time I'm not writing this sleep deprived but it'll probably still be bad. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it!
> 
> (I apologise for any grammer or spelling mistakes as i did not proof read)

Tony was hard at work in the lab. It must have been two am in the morning already. He should've been sleeping, but he couldn't. Mind plagued by nightmares and stress. 

He thought instead of dealing with it he decided to just stay up. Work on improving his suits and parts. 

It was quite, nothing could be heard besides the light sounds of welding metal and rusty sounds of his swivel chair everytime he moved. 

His back ached and his head started to hurt but he kept on. He didn't want to deal with repressed emotions tonight.

So focused in his own work he almost didn't hear the sound of a portal opening. It seemed to snap him out of his work he'd been doing on autopilot and he glanced up to see Stephen walk through with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

Tony smiled, his mood instantly becoming better upon seeing Stephen. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a red long sleeve shirt, even then Tony thought he looked gorgeous.

"I brought you some coffee." His boyfriend informed, setting it down carefully on Tony's desk with trembling hands. 

Tony felt his heart swell up. Just Stephen doing little things like that makes him feel loved and brighteness his mood without fail.

"Thank you, babe." He kissed Stephen's cheek and graciously accepted the coffee. Taking a sip. It was sweet and tased like Carmel but still had that hint of bitterness.

"Do you like it?" Stephen asked as Tony set the coffee down. "It's perfect, thank you." He furrowed his brows and leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "How did you know I was awake?" 

Stephen smiled. "Well, you're Tony Stark and I know my boyfriend." The latter scoffed at this and rolled his eyes. He still couldn't help but smile though. 

"Well I appreciate the coffee." Stephen only nodded and walked around to the other side of Tony's desk so that he was behind him, looking over the chair. 

"What are you working on?" He asked curiously, as he peered over his shoulder. 

He had to fight back a shudder as he felt Stephen's warm breath on his shoulder. It sent a familiar warmth throughout his body.

"Uh, nothing much. Remastering parts." He shrugged. He felt Stephen nod and rest his arms on the swivel chair, leaning against it to get comfortable. 

Tony noticed, speaking but not looking up. "If you want you can have my chair. I don't want you to stand this whole time." He offered. 

"No, its alright, love. I won't be here long." He mumbled. Tony couldn't help but feel a little disipointed. He didn't really want Stephen to leave. He liked the company of having Stephen there.

He only hummed and took a sip of the coffee, the sweet bitterness staining his tongue. 

They were left in a comfortable sliences for almost half an hour. Tony working and Stephen messing with his hair, humming softly.

It was cute and comforting, Tony wanted it to last longer. The slience ended when Stephen moved around to the side and kissed Tony's cheek. "Alright my darling, I should be heading back. I love you." He says sweetly before walking further to the side, forming a portal he was about to step inside until he heard Tony call out to him.

"Wait, um Stephen, could you stay a little longer?" He asked a bit sheepishly. Stephen gave him a cheeky smile. "You, wanting me to stay while you work? That's new." He chuckled. 

Tony glared at him. "Careful there Harry Potter or I just might reconsider." He said rolling his eyes. Stephen put his hands up. "Ok, ok, I'll stay." He said with a smile.

"Then get your magic ass over here." He kicked his chair next to him as Stephen walked closer. "You can sit in the chair." He offered as he turned all his finally turned his attention back to the arangement of parts.

Stephen hesitated for a while. "Are you sure?" Tony only nodded. "Yeah go ahead." He mumbled. 

Stephen nodded and sat down crossing on leg over the other as he watched his boyfriend work with dreamy eyes.

Tony didn't seem to notice the lovestruck man behind him as he was distracted in his own little world. 

After a while Stephen spoke. "Are you sure you don't want the chair? Your legs must hurt." He said with a small frown. 

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine though." Stephen felt bad until he got an idea, he moved closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Tony onto his lap. "We could just share." He said quietly, almost flirtatiously. 

Tony gluped as he felt his clothed ass right over Stephen's clothed dick. He placed a hand on one of Stephen's arms. "We could." He hummed. He tried to turn his attention back to his work, really tried but all his train of thought left when Stephen placed his chin of one of Tony's shoulders, his warm breath right up on his neck. 

He pushed back against Stephan's body slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. It was in vain as he could practically hear Stephen's smile, turning his head to nibble at Tony's neck.

Tony sucked in a breath as he bit at his collar bone. "I thought we were just going to share a chair." He said as he set down a small wrench.

"We are." He responded with a smirk, lifting his head to bite at his jawline. 

Tony sighed happily at the feeling, know the game Stephen was playing all to well. "Alright, you win." He huffed finally as he turned around in the chair, with a little help from Stephen, and began straddling his waist. The Sorcerer had a mischievous smile on his face. "You set this up." Tony narrowed his eyes at him. Stephen didn't respond at first, leaning forword to nip st his neck.

"Mmh I didn't, but then you wanted me to stay." He leaned up farther to his ear. "And I couldn't control myself when you're looking so tempting." He whispered low and gravely in his ear causing Tony to whimper a little. 

Stephen places his trembling hands on the thighs straddling his waist, starting at the outside of them before slowly moving delicate fingers to the inside. "I swear you're going to kill me." He bit his lip, moving his hips up to grind slightly against Stephen's, earning a small groan from the latter.

Stephen placed a hand on the back of his neck, leaning forword to bite and suck love bites onto his neck. Tony sighed softly and closed hus eyes, letting Stephen mark him as much as he'd like.

Once Stephen scrapped his teeth over Tony's collarbone, he was a goner.

He grabbed at Stephen's hair, pulling him away from his neck to kiss him roughly. Stephen made a surprised noise into the kiss, resting his shaky hands on his hips. He rolled his hips slowly, causing both to moan out.

It was almost overwhelming, a fire of arousel burning in both of them. Stephen lifted them up and out of the swivel chair, gripping his hips and guiding Tony to wrap his legs tightly around him, arms wrapping around his neck. 

The taller pressed Tony roughly against the laboratory's wall, lips smashing together, their tongues brushing past each other's. Tony's legs tightened around his waist as he grinded his hips together, trying to get them as close as possible. 

The friction was proving not to be enough for the either of them, grabbing greedily as they tried to get one another closer. The air between them hot and heavy as they panted into each other's mouths.

Stephen pulled away, sucking in several breaths to get air back into his lungs, Tony doing the same. Before Tony could say anything bright oranges rope came down, tying around his wrist and holding them up to pin above his head.

Stephen's grip on his waist loosened as the ropes now held most of his weight. Their chests' rose and fell rapidly, not only for how quickly their lust had taken over but how quickly everything escalated.

Stephen practically ripped his shirt off and began marking and biting all over his now exposed chest, Tony unable to do anything as he struggled against the ropes, wanting to grab at him and get him closer. 

There was really no need for Stephen to rip his shirt off of him as he was just going to magic their clothes away anyway. Tony kneed and his back bowed off the wall as he could feel Stephen's naked body against him. "Fuck-" Was all he could muttered out before they where in a passionate dance of lips and tongue again, grinding their body's together. 

"Quit your fuc-k-nnngg." Tony's command for him to just get to work was cut off when Stephen inserted a spit-slick finger into him. He tried his best to grind down on it, wanting more.

"Relax, babe." Stephen muttered, trying to ease another finger into him. It hurt a bit for Tony but eventually Stephen got to a point where he could start sizzoring him open.

Tony closed his eyes, hiding his face into his arm. It only took a couple more minutes before Tony was desperately saying he was ready. The taller man pulled his fingers out of him, Tony's hips chasing after them. 

"Relax, Sweetheart." He said sweetly. "I've got you." He whispered reassuringly. 

He pumped his dick couple times to coat it in sliva, having to use that instead of lube. Stephen pushed his legs up a bit farther, hiking them up so he could push into him.

Tony moaned obsecenly as he pushed into inch after toruches inch until he was completely bottomed out."Jesus, fuck- Tones." He mumbled out lustfully as he hid his face in his neck, not moving as they panted against each other.

"Language-" His joking was quick to cut short as his his shifted just a bit and felt the tip brush right past his proste. "F-fuck, please move, baby." He began begging, desperate for the delicious friction he craved oh so much. 

Stephen began trusting his hips into him, letting out shuddering moans as he held his legs up. Leaning forward he bit down on his shoulder to steady himself as he trusted, eyes half-lided in pure lust and pleasure. 

Tony moans rang across the lab as his prostate was basically assulted by Stephen's length. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his whole body aflame as Stephen fucked into him, because god damn it felt so good to Tony. 

His back scrapped against the wall as Stephen seemed to quicken his pace, broke moans ripping their way through his throat.

The lewd sounds of skin against skin filled the room as well as breathy pants. Stephen bit down roughly on his shoulder before swiping his tongue across it in aplogie. He lifted his head up, hair messy and sicked to his forehead with sweat, and smashed their lips together. It was chashed and greedy, tongues brushing against as they moan into each other's mouth.

Tony pulled away with a cry at a practically hard thrust that shook him to his core. "S-shit, close, Steph." It came out choked and rushed. Stephen let go of one of Tony's thighs, causing it to fall back as Tony was to filled with pleasure to hold it up.

He wrapped a hand around Tony's length and began jerking him off. He leaned close to his ear. "Come for me." He whispered, voice gravely and low. This sent Tony over the edge as he came inbetween them.

This pushed Stephen over the edge as well, he tipped in one more time before spilling inside him. 

The binds holding his wrist up disappeared almost immediately and Tony slumped against him, unable to hold himself up. Stephen lifted his boyfriend up, trying his best as the burn of post-orgasm ran through his body.

Luckily, the swivel chair wasn't to far away and he sat down in it, pulling Tony onto his lap, holding him close. He began whispering sweet nothings, running shaky fingers through his hair.

Tony pulled away, leaning back in his lap with a small huff of a laugh. "We probably should've just done this in bed." He pointed out, hands resting on Stephen's chest. Stephen gave a soft chuckle. "What's the fun in that?" 

Tony went back to hiding his face in the crook of Stephen's neck, the latter playing with his hair as he hummed softly. 

They sat their in each other's arms for a couple more minutes before Tony sat back again. "You know, we should probably get cleaned up." He said, hinting at the cum drying on their chest.

Stephen ran fingers through his hair."Why don't we shower?" He says with a smirk, knowing it would end in more then just a shower. Of course, he could've used his powers to wash them off but, what's the fun in that?

Tony smirked back knowingly at him. "Sounds great, doc." 

Stephen portaled them both to the shower, leaving the long forgotten coffee that started it all to get cold on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this was bad. If you have any comments, criticism, or suggestions please comment them as it is very appreciated!
> 
> ((Also sorry for the ending, I'm back at those))


End file.
